User blog:Michael McKay/WWE Championship Scrabble Match
John Cena April 3, 2005 - Jan. 8, 2006 John Cena nearly won the 2005 Royal Rumble, narrowly missing out on a WWE Championship match at WrestleMania 21. However, he would rebound to defeat Orlando Jordan, Booker T, and Kurt Angle in SmackDown!'s No. 1 Contender Tournament, earning a shot at JBL as his reward. In the weeks leading up to WrestleMania 21, JBL did everything he could to rattle Cena, including helping Orlando Jordan defeat Cena for the United States Championship. When WrestleMania 21 rolled around, The Doctor of Thuganomics took sweet revenge, defeating JBL with an F-U to claim his first WWE Championship. Edge Jan. 8, 2006 - Jan. 29, 2006 At WrestleMania 21, Edge won a Money in the Bank Ladder Match to earn a shot at the WWE Championship anytime in the next year. For 9 months, Edge bided his time, waiting until the perfect opportunity to cash in. At New Year's Revolution, he did just that. After John Cena survived a grueling Elimination Chamber Match, Mr. McMahon announced that the Rated R Superstar was using his Money in the Bank shot. A prepared Edge easily overwhelmed the tired and bloodied Cena, nailing a spear to earn the victory and his first WWE Championship John Cena Jan. 29, 2006 - June 11, 2006 The Champ is back. Just weeks after losing the WWE Championship to Edge at New Year's Revolution, John Cena reclaimed the title after forcing the Rated-R Superstar to tap out to the STFU at the 2006 Royal Rumble. Edge July 3, 2006 - Sept. 17, 2006 The Rated R Superstar brought the WWE Championship back to RAW when he defeated John Cena and Rob Van Dam in a Triple Threat Match on RAW from the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia. John Cena was able to hit RVD with an FU, but before he could make the cover, Edge came in from out of nowhere and leveled Cena with the Championship belt. With both men already knocked out, Edge covered RVD and stole the WWE Championship from Cena. John Cena Sept. 17, 2006 - Oct. 2, 2007 John Cena went through hell on enemy turf at Unforgiven, going into Edge's hometown of Toronto to defeat the Rated-R Superstar for the WWE Championship in Edge's specialty Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. After a brutal contest, Cena gave his long-time rival an FU off the ladder, driving Edge through two stacked tables. Cena then grabbed the gold hanging high above the ring, capturing his third WWE Championship and handing Edge his first TLC loss Randy Orton Oct. 7, 2007 - Oct. 7, 2007 For weeks leading up to their highly-anticipated Last Man Standing title match at No Mercy, Orton took psychological warfare to new levels. The Legend Killer punished WWE Champion John Cena's father in and out of the ring, enraging Cena and throwing the Champ off of his game. Then, with just six days before their match, Orton ambushed Cena with a series of RKOs. The Champ was injured during the attack and was diagnosed that evening with a torn right pectoral tendon. He underwent surgery the following day and was told that he would need six months to a year of rehabilitation. Mr. McMahon then ordered Cena to surrender the WWE Championship, and five days later at No Mercy the Chairman awarded the title to Orton. Randy Orton Oct. 7, 2007 - Apr. 27, 2008 The evening proved to be one hell of a roller coaster ride for Orton. The night started off with the Legend Killer being awarded the WWE Championship by Mr. McMahon after former Champ John Cena was forced to surrender the title due to injury. Then Triple H challenged him to a title match, which The Game won. But the night was far from over. Mr. McMahon told Triple H that he had promised the audience a Last Man Standing match and that he was bound to deliver; it would be Orton vs. Triple H for the gold. This time, Orton outlasted the Game to capture back the WWE Championship Edge Nov. 23, 2008 - Dec. 14, 2008 At Survivor Series, Edge made a return in diabolical fashion as SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero inserted him into the WWE Championship Match between The Game and Vladimir Kozlov, making it a Triple Threat Match after it was well underway. The Rated-R Superstar capitalized on his worn opponents and Jeff Hardy's sudden, unexpected interference to pin Triple H and become the new WWE Champion. Edge January 25 , 2009 - February 15, 2009 Thanks to a betrayal not unlike that of Cain and Abel, Edge once again lived up to the Ultimate Opportunist moniker as he capitalized on Matt Hardy’s treachery to defeat Jeff Hardy and become the new WWE Champion. Batista June 7, 2009 - June 9, 2009 Batista exacted revenge on Randy Orton for his recent vicious attacks when he beat "The Viper" in a Steel Cage Match at Extreme Rules Randy Orton April 26, 2009 - June 7, 2009 In a Backlash Six-Man Tag Team Match with the WWE Championship on the line, Randy Orton’s RKO and punt to Triple H’s skull allowed Orton to become the new WWE Champion and also required The Game to be carted from the ring on a stretcher. Randy Orton June 15, 2009 - September 13, 2009 Just one week after administering a vicious attack that sidelined Batista, the man who defeated Randy Orton for the title at Extreme Rules, The Legend Killer won a Fatal Four Way Match against Triple H, John Cena & Big Show on Raw to become the WWE Champion once again. John Cena September 13, 2009 - October 4, 2009 After months of chasing WWE Champion Randy Orton, John Cena finally caught The Viper at WWE Breaking Point and forced him to surrender to the STF in a brutal "I Quit" Match. Randy Orton October 4, 2009 - October 25, 2009 Randy Orton proved just how vicious he can be when he entered the Devil's Playground to face John Cena at Hell in a Cell. With the gold on the line, The Viper pulled out all the stops, brutally punting Cena to reclaim the WWE Championship. John Cena October 25, 2009 - December 13, 2009 Triumphing over WWE Champion Randy Orton in a grueling One Hour, Anything Goes WWE Iron Man Match at WWE Bragging Rights, John Cena heroically captured his seventh World Title Sheamus December 13, 2009 In a shocking upset, Sheamus defeated John Cena in a Tables Match at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs to capture his first WWE Championship. John Cena February 21, 2010 - February 21, 2010 John Cena defeated WWE Champion Sheamus, Triple H, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston and Ted DiBiase in a grueling Elimination Chamber Match to earn his eighth World Title. Batista February 21, 2010 - March 28, 2010 Moments after John Cena won a brutal Elimination Chamber Match, Mr. McMahon emerged to force the Superstar to immediately defend his title against Batista, who subsequently became the new WWE Champion. John Cena March 28, 2010 At WrestleMania XXVI, on The Grandest Stage of Them All, John Cena rose to the challenge, defeating his bitter rival Batista to win the WWE Championship and commence his ninth World Title Reign. Category:Blog posts